


Turtle-Ducks

by spiralicious



Series: Turtle-Ducks [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: AU, Community: hentai_contest, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mistaken Gender, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romance is in the air, misunderstanding abound.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turtle-Ducks

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: time jump at the end
> 
> For most of this story they are thirteenish. Thank you Jen and Kira.
> 
> I originally wrote this for Multi Fandom Hentai Contest, Prompt 32 "Stranger," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko had not been around when the guests had formally arrived at the palace. All he had been told was that they were a very important family of dog demons with a child about his age and that he was to be on his best behavior. He walked outside to see said child playing with Azula, Mai, and Ty Lee. Playing was not quite the right word. It was more like sitting there quietly, resisting the urge to kill the other three. Zuko watched the sunlight shine off the dog demon’s hair. He thought she was stunning. The dog demon had enough when Ty Lee started trying to braid her hair. Zuko thought she was even prettier when she gracefully stormed off away from the other girls. Ty Lee called after the pale beauty and Zuko learned her name was Sesshoumaru. He snuck off the direction she was heading in hopes of “accidentally” bumping into her and introducing himself.

He didn’t get his wish until the next day when he found Sesshoumaru sitting in the garden. Zuko introduced himself and was ignored. He sat next to her and thought up his next tactic. Sesshoumaru was giving off an aura of severe irritation, but Zuko would not be deterred.

“My sister says your name is Sesshoumaru.”

Sesshoumaru glared at him in a way that could only be interpreted as “be gone, you moron.”

Zuko thought Sesshoumaru had the most beautiful golden eyes he’d ever seen.

“Are you enjoying your stay, Sesshoumaru?”

“Sesshoumaru-sama.” It was barely audible.

“What?”

Sesshoumaru let out a sigh of frustration. “If you must speak to me, you will call me ‘Sesshoumaru-sama.’”

Sesshoumaru had promised his mother he’d be on his best behavior but these children were insufferable. First those annoying girls had the audacity to touch his hair and now he was being stalked by the dimwitted prince. Couldn’t this Zuko person take a hint? He’d taken the better part of two days to avoid him, and everyone else for that matter, and he finally found a quiet place away from everyone only to be asked annoying questions.

Zuko was taken a bit aback. No one had really ever spoken to him that way, although Azula had come close. He wasn’t sure how he should proceed.

“What’s your problem?!” He tossed a near by dirt clod at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru flexed his claws. “I just want to be alone!” He’d lost his cool and he wasn’t happy about it, but this idiot was being impossible.

“Oh.” Zuko retreated a little. He didn’t really want to upset her. He wanted Sesshoumaru to like him. He had to fix this. “I know somewhere where no one will bug you.”

Sesshoumaru gave Zuko a sideways look.

“Really!” Zuko grabbed Sesshoumaru’s hand and it was quickly snatched away.

“I’ll go with you, but do not touch me.” Sesshoumaru’s desire to get far away from the annoyance of the palace outweighed his current annoyance with Zuko.

Zuko led Sesshoumaru to the pond by the tree where he used to feed turtle-ducks with his mother. He spent a lot of time alone there and thought Sesshoumaru might like it.

Sesshoumaru thought it was surprisingly peaceful and sat down by the tree. Zuko joined him. Sesshoumaru suffered his presence in silence. He decided he could forgive the boy for joining him as long as he didn’t speak.

Zuko studied Sesshoumaru’s markings. The bright magenta and blue contrasted nicely with her pale skin. He wanted to touch them. He wondered if they felt different then the rest of her skin. Her hand had been so soft when he’d grabbed it earlier. Zuko was startled when he noticed she was watching him watch her.

“Why are you staring at me?” Sesshoumaru was less interested in why Zuko was staring at him, and wondering more why everyone stared at him and whispered about him like he couldn’t hear them. His family had only been at the palace a few days and he was already looking for places to hide. He felt like a caged animal for everyone’s amusement there and it was too loud. He wondered how his parents were able to stand it.

“I…I am not staring at you!” Zuko turned away in embarrassment.

Sesshoumaru tilted his head in curiosity. The boy was clearly lying, but why? The little voice that his mother told him not to listen to was telling Sesshoumaru to lean over and lick the boy. He refrained and let the whole thing go.

The silence was broken by Zuko. “Why did you want to get away so badly?”

Sesshoumaru thought for a moment. He had no reason to confide in this boy and normally would have told him off immediately. It wasn’t any of Zuko’s business, but something about the way Zuko was looking at him earlier made him want to. He told Zuko about the noise and the constant bombardment of people. And the annoying girls that were so obsessed with his hair. Sesshoumaru had never spoken so much in one setting in his entire life.

Zuko was shocked. He had no idea how grating life at the palace was on the dog demon and given her earlier behavior, Zuko had never thought she’d really tell him what was wrong. He’d hoped she would, but things had a tendency to not go the way Zuko wanted. Zuko moved closer to her and told her all about how he hated all the social functions and how he came to the turtle-duck pond to be alone.

They both fell into a comfortable silence.

The next few days went differently. Zuko happily discovered that even though Sesshoumaru was still ignoring him, she was letting him follow her around everywhere at a comfortable distance, without trying to get away from him. And at social events she even let Zuko stand next to her until it was obvious that they wouldn’t be missed and Zuko would lead them away, back to the turtle-duck pond. They spoke very little, but last time Sesshoumaru let him hold her hand.

Sesshoumaru was not sure why he was tolerating Zuko. He normally did not want to be around others, but he wanted to be around Zuko. He liked that fluttery feeling he got with him, not that Sesshoumaru would ever admit to having those kind of feelings. He used his mother’s pushing that he spend more time with the Fire Lord’s children as an excuse to start watching Zuko’s firebending instruction. It sounded rather boring to Sesshoumaru, but the way Zuko got all worked up over it had him curious.

Zuko almost fell over in shock the first time Sesshoumaru came and gracefully sat down at the edge of the training area. She looked completely and utterly bored, but she never took her eyes off Zuko. He took that as a good sign and tried a move he was still learning that would be sure to impress her, and landed on his butt. Sesshoumaru’s facial expression did not seem to change but she did suddenly open her fan and cover half her face.

Sesshoumaru had not meant to laugh at Zuko, but the whole thing was entirely too funny. He was realizing that he found many of the things Zuko did amusing. Like when Zuko asked Sesshoumaru to go for a walk around the gardens, he was all flushed and nervous, and trying to act cool and collected. It had started out as a very quiet walk until their hands accidentally brushed against each other. Zuko suddenly started babbling incessantly. Sesshoumaru concentrated very hard on keeping his expression bored to avoid laughing. What was it about this boy that made him so…mirthful?

“What did you think of Firebending?” Zuko hoped that despite his blunder, he had been impressive.

Sesshoumaru did not know how to answer that. He really couldn’t tell the difference between what Zuko was doing and what those annoying foxes did, except the foxes seemed to have an easier time of it. “It was an interesting display for a human.”

Zuko took that as a personal challenge. “What can you do that is so great then?!”

Sesshoumaru had been waiting for an opportunity to show off his poison whip. He hadn’t had much practice with it, but it was certainly more impressive than tossing some flames around. He stepped back to give himself room and brought his poison to his fingertips. Zuko seemed to be impressed by his glowing green hands. Good. He spun around drawing the poison into a whip and flicked it at a rock. He missed by several feet, instead removing a couple tree branches. Sesshoumaru scowled and was about to stomp over to the rock and obliterate it from the face of the earth when he heard Zuko gasp.

“That was amazing! What was that?”

Sesshoumaru took on a haughty expression and carefully explained the dangerousness of his poison claws. Zuko wondered what kind of destructive goddess he was perusing. They both returned to the palace very late.

The next day, when they met at the turtle-duck pond, Zuko seemed to be in a rather playful mood and shoved Sesshoumaru to the ground. Sesshoumaru was in an indulgent mood and pulled one of Zuko’s legs out from under him. They play fought for several minutes. Zuko was surprised at how strong Sesshoumaru was when she shoved him into the tree. Her face was rather close to his and he was even more surprised when he leaned forward and kissed her. He really hadn’t meant to do that. Zuko was terrified when she leapt back, shocked, and sat on the ground. Her hair was covering most of her face. He started to apologize when she finally looked at him. Sesshoumaru was smiling. Zuko had to admit as much as he wanted her to smile, it was rather frightening. Then she suddenly disappeared in a ball of light.

Sesshoumaru nearly ran over his mother as he burst into the rooms they were using at the palace. Zuko had kissed him. And it had made him ridiculously happy. He did not know what to do with that. He’d never really thought another boy would want to kiss him but he’d hoped. Sometimes, in the back of his mind, he’d wondered if maybe there was something wrong with him, but his mother had always assured him that he’d like girls eventually. He’d never told her about his feelings towards other boys. They were confusing and he’d assumed they’d pass. But Zuko had kissed him, so he must like him, so it must be ok. Sesshoumaru planned his next move. He certainly couldn’t go out in public with that smile plastered on his face.

Sesshoumaru had snuck to Zuko’s rooms and left him a note saying to meet at the turtle-duck pond that afternoon. Sesshoumaru got there early and fidgeted in anticipation. He wasn’t entirely sure how he was going to go about it, but he was going to kiss Zuko again. And again. Upon determining that the fidgeting was undignified, and getting his clothes dirty, he decided to distract himself, by watching the turtle-ducks. Part of him wondered what they tasted like. He didn’t get a chance to indulge that thought as he heard Zuko getting close.

Zuko was mystified as to why Sesshoumaru wanted to meet him at the turtle-duck pond. She’d runaway the day before, so she didn’t like him, right? Girls were so confusing. He mulled over all the possible things Sesshoumaru might be planning to do to him while he made his way to the pond and he hoped she wasn’t as creative as Azula. He took a deep breath, before stepping into their spot. Sesshoumaru looked stunning, sitting there, wearing white and pink. She almost looked happy to see him. He sat down next to her. Neither one was quite able to make eye-contact, for different reasons. Zuko turned to ask Sesshoumaru what was going on when she suddenly kissed him. He was surprised, but went with it. There were a few awkward moments while they tried to figure out what to do with their hands. Sesshoumaru was being rather pushy and Zuko finally decided to give her control, instead of fighting her for it. He was not about to protest when she tried to climb on top of him. Sesshoumaru ended up knocking them over. It left Zuko on his back with Sesshoumaru lying on top of him. She started grinding her erection against his leg. Wait, her what? Zuko pushed Sesshoumaru back and stared at the dog demon. Sesshoumaru looked puzzled for a few moments, before understanding dawned and was replaced with outrage.

“You thought I was a girl?!” Sesshoumaru flicked out a rushed poison whip that narrowly missed Zuko, before once again disappearing into a bolt of light.

Sesshoumaru would not leave their rooms, except to practice his poison whip.

Zuko did his best to avoid going outside and contact with anyone. He was stomping about where he thought he’d be alone, when he ran into his uncle.

“Prince Zuko, did you and Prince Sesshoumaru have a fight?” Iroh was very concerned over his nephew’s sudden change in behavior. He knew Zuko did not make friends easily and the Lady of the West had spoken to him about her own son’s very abrupt change in behavior.

“You know too?!” Zuko groaned in frustration. Did everyone but him know Sesshoumaru was male?

“His mother is very concerned about him. He has been very upset since yesterday and will not tell her what happened.”

“So?”

“You have been very preoccupied since yesterday as well.” Iroh could only guess that Zuko had managed to insult the visiting prince somehow and embarrassed himself in the process.

“It wasn’t my fault,” Zuko huffed, not wanting to discuss the matter.

“Zuko, I do not know what happened between you and Prince Sesshoumaru, but I do know that many misunderstandings can be quickly resolved with an apology.”

“What do I care if some prissy prince is throwing a tantrum?”

Iroh sighed. “It seems to me that being stuck with someone who is upset with me for an entire week would get to be a burden, but if it does not bother you…” Iroh walked off and let Zuko ponder his next move.

Sesshoumaru got a note from Zuko to meet that afternoon. He had been practicing his poison whip all day and felt he was well prepared to take the prince’s head off. He agreed to meet with Zuko only because the honorable thing to do would be to hear whatever the prince had to say first. Sesshoumaru noticed his mother was following him just almost out of range of his senses. Given his behavior, she must have been concerned, he reasoned. He considered trying to evade her, but decided he would need a witness to back up that he was merely righting a grave injustice against his person. Sesshoumaru glared his best glare at Zuko when he finally appeared. He seemed nervous, which was only proper in Sesshoumaru’s opinion. The boy was about to die after all. Zuko thrust a bag of those little red candies General Iroh kept giving to the dog demon at Sesshoumaru. The fire nation prince bowed his head slightly and mumbled, “I’m sorry.” Zuko was clearly not practiced at apologies. Sesshoumaru was confused as to how a bag of candy and a bad apology were supposed to sway him. Zuko lifted his head and took a step forward. “I…reacted badly.” It sounded rehearsed. Sesshoumaru was about to explain to Zuko exactly how he was going to die, when Zuko took another step forward and kissed him softly. Sesshoumaru was stunned. Zuko still wanted to kiss him? The dog demon could hear his mother laughing in the background as he turned from Zuko, embarrassed. He awkwardly offered the prince a candy and they walked towards the turtle-duck pond.

Lord Zuko woke up when he heard the familiar sound of armor falling to the floor. It annoyed him that he was so used to Sesshoumaru sneaking in his window at night that it didn’t even wake him up anymore. Long gone were the days of sneaking off to the turtle-duck pond and the Demon Lord was busy with his own lands and away from Zuko far too much, but they still managed random late night visits.

“How do the guards keep missing you?”

Sesshoumaru was already undressing Zuko.

“Do you want them to stop me?”

Zuko didn’t need to say anything. The speed he used to undress Sesshoumaru said everything, but he knew better than to try and take control, and was happy to let the dog demon lead the way. Sesshoumaru put the vial of oil in Zuko’s hand and sat back. Zuko knew Sesshoumaru liked to watch him prepare himself and he put on quite a show. Their coupling was short but intense. Zuko looked up at Sesshoumaru when he felt a nip on his shoulder.

“You still think I look like a girl?”

Zuko sighed. “Are you ever going to let that go?”

Sesshoumaru decided that if Zuko could be still be flippant, he hadn’t fucked him thoroughly enough.


End file.
